


To Ask On a Date

by GoldenTruth813



Series: Drarry Firsts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have been having a lot of sex.  But they haven't had a date.  Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Ask On a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of what i'm calling my "Drarry Firsts" series....

Draco has had sex with Potter forty one times in the last seven weeks. Seventy four times if blow jobs count. And he definitely thinks they should count because Potter on his knees with his mouth stretched around Draco’s cock is a glorious thing.

Not that he would ever admit to keeping track mind you, only it’s impossible not to remember every single time they’ve touched and fucked; rutted together in a dark closet or behind his office door with a hastily muttered silencing spell that only barely manages to stifle the moans and screams.

And truly it’s impossible for him not to close his eyes and see bright green eyes and flushed skin, a heaving chest and shaking hands, and an open mouth whispering his name like perhaps it is something sacred. Draco loves those moments when Potter is so open and vulnerable, when he is so utterly desperate for Draco and Draco alone.

He finds himself drifting through most of his mediocre days in a daze, because all it takes is one look at Potter across a crowded room and his heart is racing and his stomach is clenching. It is simply not possible to focus on office politics or paperwork when Potter is anywhere near him.

And don’t get Draco started on the inappropriate things that cross his mind when he happens to run into Potter in the break room sneaking sweets with his tea and grinning like a five year old that’s been caught stealing as he licks the remaining chocolate off his fingers.

The funny thing is, Draco can’t even remember which one of them started it. He’d been minding his own business trying to file a particularly boring case when Potter had squeezed himself into the cramped storage room with a mumbled “sorry I need to file these too”.

And when Draco had turned around to not so politely tell him to wait in the hallway he’d tripped and ended up slamming Potter back against the oversized filing cabinet. Only Potter hadn’t cursed or pushed him away he’d whimpered - whimpered for gods sake!

And though Draco was thoroughly distracted by that point he certainly wasn’t too distracted to feel the hardness pressing into his hip or the hands that had not so subtly landed on his arse.

Anyone in their right mind would’ve protested at being accosted at work out of no where like that, only Draco so clearly hadn’t been in his right mind because his own hands were already in Potter’s robes sliding down the back of his trousers to squeeze the warm flesh of his arse. And God only knows when exactly it happened but his own cock was hard and aching in his own trousers and the absolute only thing that had made sense in that moment had been to drop to his knees and undo Potters jeans.

Potter had made noises that, hours later when he was finally in his own bed, had still made his toes curl just thinking about them; desperate, needy noises that went straight to his cock.

The problem was that while it had started off simple enough - fucking and sucking at any available opportunity, it wasn’t staying that way.

As the days turned into weeks and weeks into months, Draco found his gaze lingering on Potter longer and longer. He found himself sneaking sweets onto the other mans desk when he was out of the office, telling himself it was only so he could taste the chocolate on his tongue later when he corners him in the storage room, but if he’s honest he knows it is for the happy smile that will be on the Potters face when he finds it. And what unnerves him the most is that it’s a smile he doesn’t even need to see, so as long as he knows he’s made him happy.

It unnerves him even more to find himself suddenly wanting so much more than just Potter on his knees or bent over a desk. Instead when he closes his eyes at night and his hands slip beneath his own sheets he isn’t imaging Potter bent over his desk behind a locked door, but instead imagines him spread out across his own bed, with Potters back arching off the sheets as Draco takes him slow and deep and deliberate. He imagines them curled together afterwards with Potters body strewn across his own and his dark hair fanned out against the stark white sheets as they fall asleep.

Draco knows he isn’t the only one who feels this way. He feels Potter watching him back, feels the way their touches begin to linger after sex, and he can sense the moment when their growing reluctance to separate starts to last longer and longer.

Draco feels like he might be going crazy with want until one day, unable to stand it a moment longer, he finds himself strutting into Potter’s office in the middle of the day, with everyone watching, and says loudly “Have lunch with me.”

Yes, Draco has had sex with Harry two hundred and thirty ones times before he finally asks him on a date for the first time. He thinks maybe they’re doing things a bit backwards, but neither one of them have ever been much for rules anyway.

“Yes,” Harry answers, sounding as pleased as he looks, and Draco thinks the smile on his face might just be his new favorite thing.

“Perfect,” he answers, with his own accompanying smile, and it is he thinks. It really is.


End file.
